A multimedia terminal (for example, refer to PTL 1) has been known which performs communication with a terminal used by an operator who is a communication partner existing in a separated location, and enables a user to exchange various pieces of information with a feeling of facing the operator.
The multimedia terminal disclosed in PTL 1 includes cameras and three displays, images a face and hands of the user using the cameras, and transmits imaged pictures to the terminal used by the operator. In addition, among the three displays, the multimedia terminal causes a first display to display the face of the user, causes a second display to display multimedia information, such as text, still images, and moving images, and causes a third display to display a touch panel and an input panel on which it is possible to input characters, symbols, and the like. Furthermore, the multimedia terminal includes a microphone and a speaker in order to make a call with the terminal used by the operator.
However, in a case where only a facial picture of the operator is displayed on a display of a multimedia terminal used by the user in communication between the multimedia terminal used by the user and the terminal used by the operator, it is not sufficient to supply the sense of realism in which the user actually performs exchange with the operator.
In addition, in a case where a configuration of a system, in which a user and an operator who are in separated locations make a call (conversation), is reviewed, the following defects exist if a camera which images a face of the operator on a side of the operator and an operator-side monitor, on which a picture of a face of the user is displayed, are disposed to be separated. That is, in a case where the operator talks with the user while viewing the monitor, the camera images the face of the operator from an angle which is different from an angle at which the operator views the monitor. In this case, the face of the operator is projected onto a monitor, which is provided on a side of the user (that is, a monitor on which a picture of the face of the operator is displayed), such that the operator views a different direction from a direction in which the operator views the user. Accordingly, it is not possible for the user to perform natural communication, in which the user talks with the operator with a gaze that faces the same direction, and thus unnatural talk is made.
In contrast, in a case where an operator-side terminal is disposed in order to enable the natural communication between the user and the operator, it is not simple to dispose the camera to be close to a place where the monitor is installed rather than expected. Therefore, according to the disposition of the camera, useless empty space is generated due to a relation with a location where the monitor is installed, and thus it is difficult to save space.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an information displaying system and an information providing terminal which save a space of an installment device in disposition of an operator-side terminal and which are capable of performing communication with a user with natural gaze.